


Unlikely Pair (Levi x Oc)

by FemaleEren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemaleEren/pseuds/FemaleEren
Summary: The sky is grey, and the weather is ominous,just like my heart, the same as my heart.Those liquid drops dripping down,are they from the sky? From me? Which one? I don't know, and that's fine.(...I don't want to know.)Without an umbrella, dripping wet, I'm all by myself.The loud sound of the rainfallis slowly erasing my very existence till I met him one day. Read to find out about this story that was originally on Qoutev before it was stolen from me.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone who follows Cure on qoutev please unfollow them and report Unlikely pair levi x oc (attack on titan) they stole my story they were a co-editor i never gave them permission to take it nor take me off the story it was my story i started writting back in 2015 way before they were on it as my co-editor and because of them i no longer have access to that story to keep it up to date nor can i edit it now. I will be redoing the story on wattpad and Archive of our own i will not be putting it on Qoutev ever again after they bluntly stole it from me without me know i haven't been on here as much and when i saw my story was taken from me i became very mad with them and i hope you people will report it and help me see they don't steal again. Here's the story i had originally wrote that they have stolen from me https://www.quotev.com/story/6282860/Unlikely-pair-levi-x-oc-attack-on-titan/1 also The Prologue is two different attack on titan openings put together just so you know

The fallen bird yearns for the wind to come didn’t the birds break out of their egg shell to fly, not to crawl on the ground pathetically for what reason do you possess those wings? Isn’t the sky in birdcage a little too tiny?

Freedom and death. The two of them are twins.  
Freedom or death?  
Our friend is but one of them!

The left way? ...Or the right way? Well, which way is the correct one? The friend? Or the enemy? People, which one are you?

For what reason were we born?... I don't know the answer to such complicated questions...  
Even if our birth had been a mistake... I do know for what reason we are alive...  
We are alive...to live the freedom...resulting from our...undeniable existence!  
The hidden truth will be the charging arrow.  
It will pierce the sealed inner layer of darkness, as well as the Titans lurking in the outer layer of light.  
With our previous beliefs crumbling away, even though we feel lost, let's nevertheless march towards freedom!!!

We grip the gear of our fighting spirit, sing the song of the light hope and have the horizon of freedom on our back. With the chains connecting this world in our chests, we play a song of what might lurk behind all possibilities. Dance into the blue sky-- wings of freedom! 

A/n the parts of the prologue are parts from the song Wings of freedom by linked horizon


	2. Chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been changed from the way it was written when I first posted it on Qoutev so the name and the way it is worded through this and the other chapters will be different

Lucilla's Pov

As another boring day goes by durning my life above ground you see i was born and raised underground my name is Lucilla Kirkland and as you probably already don’t know nothing good comes to those of us who live underground. Not that you know that now back to what I was saying it was another boring day people going about their daily lives working during their jobs things were okay for me until i remembered when i first met him

Flashback

I was watching some men unload some crates until i heard one of them say “huh?” I looked to see what was going on “hey you bastard hold it” one said “they had us those pest again” another had said. I realized what they were talking about when they said pest they meant the group of kids around my age that love to cause trouble for the merchants that work really hard to get our food for us in this town. “There they are! Someone call the military police!!” Someone yelled I looked and saw three kids my age go by with what seemed to be some sort of maneuvering gear from the looks of it to keep them up in the sky and moving too so I decided to follow them to where they were going. Little did the merchants know I was working with the three of them ever since they took me in as part of the group.

???’s pov

I look down only for a second to see a red haired girl following us all the way “Really Lucilla why are you following us you’ll be caught” I thought to myself. 


	3. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is story is written to follow then no regrets anime for Levi also I didn't copy cute on qoutev before anyone says that this story i'm working hard to rewrite better then the version that was stolen from me is my own not theirs.

Levi's Pov

“Yahoo” I heard Isabel yell behind me “Levi they’re here the puresers” Farlan yelled out to me “heh. The military police again? Haven’t they learned their lesson, have they?” Isabel said “Levi-bro what i just said was a cool line right?” Isabel asked “are you an idiot?” I asked her partially glaring while looking ahead “yeah they haven’t yet and they’re still sending those elite soldiers.” Said Farlan “Those merchants must have alerted them” I shortly replied “most likely, last time we got quite a bit of a ‘donation’ from their safe.” Farlan answered “We saved them from getting any fatter and ruining their health. They should be thankful” Isabel cheekily replied “Isabel Farlan let’s go” I commanded.

Now to the real start of the story: 

“Here sorry for the wait payment for both last time and this time here you go.” said Farlan “ah thank yo-” one started to say “you guys better not spend too much even if it is a mistake. We’re being observed.” farlan told the two men “We already know. let’s go guys” the first man said to the group of men “ yeah” answered the second man.

After the men had left Farlan looked at me with some hints of worry on his face “Jobs have been a lot easier since we got our hands on the 3d maneuvering gear. Everyone’s share has increased too.” Farlan said “It seems one has increased more than the others, what's the reason?” I replied while cleaning my blade. Farlan looked at the ground “his….. Jan’s leg has gotten worse again you noticed, right? Medicine is really expensive. The price recently went up too seriously those damn underground merchants. Have you heard the stairwell toll also went up? “Yeah” I replied “With that it’s even less likely for those poor to ever see the sunlight. We have to buy our way up no matter where we go, they increase the price as they want. Even if you pay the price and get outside without citizenship you can’t stay long. You’ll be sent back immediately, apparently the lack of sunlight causes people’s legs to go bad. It’s not like knowing it will change anything though.” he said while looking up at me 

“Your mother’s was the same, wasn’t it? So that’s why.....even so it still looks like a large sum.” I said while not looking up to meet Farlan’s gaze “It’s compensation...might already be too late at the very least i hope he finds a good hospital.” he replied sadly “I see” I answered back we both heard a sound at the door and went to see what it was only to open up the door and a kid fall to the ground in front of us. “What? It’s just a kid well that surprised me.” Farlan said “Not…a kid...I’m not..a kid!!” the girl strongly replied “Is that so I won’t feel bad for kicking you out then, I’ll let the fact you dirtied the floor slide get out now. “I replied looking at her with mild disgust “what can’t you even move?” Farlan asked “Of course I can! Don’t look down on me!” the girl yelled.


	4. chapter three

Levi’s pov

The girl tried to get up and she showed she was holding a bird close to her. “What a strong willed kid” Farlan said before she could fully stand up her back hit the door and she sat there against the door when two men showed up looking for her. “Over here” one had yelled to the other men I tsked “Bastard, you're being chased?” Farlan looked at me “what should we do?” he asked 

I looked at him just as the men had gotten near the stairs “Shit! That brat...she really bite me.” the main man had said looking at his hand “When she’s caught, I’ll be the first to have fun with her!” we heard him say as we watched them from the doorway. “There’s no fun or anything on a brat like that.” The second man replied the first man then looked at us. 

“Huh? Hey, there’s a dirty little kid over here, right?!” he asked “Those are the only kids around.” Farlan responded “huh? You guys the thugs in this area?” the man said before walking up to us. “Which of us are?” Farlan questioned The man spotted the girl by the door “Hey….I’ve found her!” he said “I thought as much. Are you guys friends?” the other man said. 

“Not at all” Farlan quickly answered “Then hand her over to us. You’ll be sorry if you cover for her.” the leader said “After all she tried to get past the 11th stairway without paying!” the second in command said. We both raised our eyes at that statement. 

“You guys should know this, the 11th stairway is under the jurisdiction of one of the nobles, Lobov. Anyone who tries to pass without paying is prosecuted.” the second in command said “Of course, you guys will be charged too for being her accomplice. If you guys get it, hurry up and hand her over!” The third man said 

“I don’t care anymore move away from her!” The leader said he then came up to me and touched my shoulder. I took my small knife and cut his hand with it before grabbing his shirt “Don’t touch me with your filthy hand. I might get dirty” I told him before throwing him to his men. 

“oh my...You can’t do it like that. We always prioritize hygiene. Wash your hand and come again.” Farlan said to them “these men are dangerous let’s go!” the second in command told the third man while we watched them leave the girl was looking at me with pure awe. I turned and looked at her “hey, how long are you going to hold it to your stomach?”


	5. chapter four

Lucilla’s Pov 

I heard three men looking for a kid and followed them to a set of stairs. I decided to watch what was going on without being caught by the three men and the two up in the doorway by hiding in the shadows not too far from them.

“Shit! That brat...she really bite me.” the main man had said looking at his hand “When she’s caught, I’ll be the first to have fun with her!” I heard the vile man say “There’s no fun or anything on a brat like that.” The second man replied the first man then looked at the two men in the doorway.

“Huh? Hey, there’s a dirty little kid over here, right?!” he asked “Those are the only kids around.” The tall man near the shorter one responded “huh? You guys the thugs in this area?” the man said before walking up to us. 

“Which of us are?” The tall guy questioned. The man spotted the girl by the door “Hey….I’ve found her!” he said “I thought as much. Are you guys friends?” the other man said. 

“Not at all” the tall man quickly answered “Then hand her over to us. You’ll be sorry if you cover for her.” the leader said “After all she tried to get past the 11th stairway without paying!” the second in command said. I saw both men raise their eyes at that statement. 

“You guys should know this, the 11th stairway is under the jurisdiction of one of the nobles, Lobov. Anyone who tries to pass without paying is prosecuted.” the second in command said “Of course, you guys will be charged too for being her accomplice. If you guys get it, hurry up and hand her over!” The third man said 

“I don’t care anymore, move away from her!” The leader said he then came up to the short man and touched his shoulder. He took his small knife and cut his hand with it before grabbing his shirt “Don’t touch me with your filthy hand. I might get dirty” he told him before throwing him to his men. 

“oh my...You can’t do it like that. We always prioritize hygiene. Wash your hand and come again.” The tall guy said to them “these men are dangerous let’s go!” the second in command told the third man while we watched them leave the girl was looking at the shorter man with pure awe. He then turned and looked at her “hey, how long are you going to hold it to your stomach?” I heard him ask her.


	6. Chapter five

Lucilla’s Pov

I continued to watch the three at the doorway to see what they would do. “It will die, you know.” the short man told the girl “B-but...I thought it’d be warm.” the girl said “What’s with the bird?” The tall man asked the girl “It got lost on its way here probably through some duct. So I thought I’ll bring it to the surface.” she answered 

“Don’t tell me you tried to break through the stairway just for that?” the tall man exclaimed. The girl looked at the bird while petting “this guy would want to fly in the sky instead of being here underground.” I watched the tall man walk up to the girl “Well that’s fine, but its wing is injured you know. “Eh?” The girl said while this was going on the shorter one found me watching them in the shadows I tried to move back more but it was already too late the man had found me.

He motioned for me to come to them, I sighed and went to them since I had no other choice but to go to them and follow them into the house where the taller man got to work on fixing the bird’s injured wing. “You’re really good you know. That’s right, what's your name? I’m Isabel.” the girl asked “Farlan and that’s Levi” Farlan said

“Farlan… and Levi-bro” the girl said while looking at Levi. Levi then looked at her “Bro?” he asked Farlan looks at Isabel as well trying to process what she had said. Isabel looked at them before speaking “Listen please let me become one of you.” she said “eh?” Farlan said 

“You guys have been using 3d maneuver gear right? I’ve seen it before. I felt really envious you guys fly around like birds. Please I want to try it too!” she quickly said I watched Levi a bit before Farlan looked at him “What do you think?” he asked Levi got up from the table he was sitting at and walked past them to a door having me follow him so we could talk outside. “Please,” Isabel said, looking at Levi, Levi looked at her hand on the door knob “If you stay here, learn how to clean before you learn 3d maneuver gear. 

“Eh. Eh?!” she replied while looking at the door Levi had closed. “Thank you bro” I heard her yell while I followed behind Levi as he kept walking down the stairs. The other men quietly watched us walk down the stairs. 

After a while Levi asked me “what’s your name?” without looking at me I could tell without him looking at me his face hadn’t changed its expression. “My name is Lucilla” I told him “if you want to stay then you’ll be doing the same as Isabel Lucilla” Levi sternly said to me before looking at me a bit. “I plan on it since you caught me watching you from the shadows Levi” I bluntly told him.


	7. Chapter six

Lucilla’s pov

After weeks of cleaning and training to use the 3d maneuvering gear and releasing the bird to where it belonged alongside Isabel. It was when we were walking back home that we were stopped by a man “What’s the deal old man? You want something?” Isabel asked.

I stood by Levi and Farlan watching the man before us “I’ve come for a job request.” the man told us “didn’t you get the wrong house? This is not a handyman shop.” Farlan said “I promise you a reward.” the man answered “Go home” Levi told him walking past the man with me and the others following him “I’ve already paid the deposit though.” the man told us “You’re kidding, right? This is the first time we’ve seen you.” Farlan said to the man clearly not amused with what was going on.

“That’s true but you should already know about him.” the man replied while looking at a carriage not too far from us with two men loading in someone we knew. “Jan” I said with some worry watching him be helped into the carriage while talking to the men. “His leg is already at its limit. He needs to get treated at a hospital on the surface…..Isn’t that right Levi?” The man asked turning to face Levi

“What’s the meaning of this?!” Farlan asked “I told you didn’t I? It’s a deposit for a job. You’ll listen to the details now right?” the man said “fine then” Levi answered. We followed the man all the way up the stairway where a carriage with another man was waiting for us “Are these the guys?” The man in the carriage asked “Yes I’ve heard they’re excellent.” answered the man who led us to the carriage “who the hell are you?” asked Levi

“it’s understandable you’re wary of me. But you’ll learn it’s okay to trust me.” the mysterious man in the carriage said “How could we?” Farlan asked “The fact i’m here says everything. I’m a great risk just by being here, have you received the deposit already?” the man asked “I don’t know how things work up top, but in our world it’s called taking a hostage.” Levi answered

“That’s just a contingency plan we laid in place. When you have successfully completed the job, you won’t only be getting a huge sum of money but also citizenship on the surface.” the man told us. When everything was said and done we were testing out gear the next day making sure everything was working right.

“Levi, everything’s ready.” Farlan said, after checking everything we headed out to complete our mission on the way Farlan told us some news “We’ve got confirmation on Jan, he’s in a first rate hospital. The identity of the man is also confirmed. This job is the real thing! Are we going to do it Levi?” Farlan said after hearing the news I went my separate way as part of the plan I told was to blend into the people around the merchants bringing in the supplies and see what they had in the crates while acting like I was a normal citizen.

While I was watching some men unload some crates I heard one of them say “huh?” I looked to see what was going on “hey you bastard hold it” one said “they had us those pest again” another had said. I realized what they were talking about when they said pest they meant Levi Isabel and Farlan and some of the men in our group who ran up to steal from the crates.

“There they are! Someone call the military police!!” Someone yelled I looked and saw three going by me so I decided to follow them to where they were going. Little did the merchants know I was working with the three of them ever since they took me in as part of the group.

Levi’s pov

After Lucilla had left Isabel looked at me with worry before saying “bro” “carry on as normal, but if they appear just like he said they would we’ll start the job.” I told her after a while of looking we arrived where we needed to be. I lead the two right through the crates allowing Isabel to crash through them and make it easy for the other men to steal out of the crates.

“Yahoo” I heard Isabel yell behind me “Levi they’re here the pursers” Farlan yelled out to me “heh. The military police again? Haven’t they learned their lesson, have they?” Isabel said “Levi-bro what i just said was a cool line right?” Isabel asked “are you an idiot?” I asked her partially glaring while looking ahead before leading two of the pursers on a wild chase throwing them off their balance. I look down only for a second to see a red haired girl following us all the way “Really Lucilla why are you following us you’ll be caught” I thought to myself.

“Those movements...They’re not the military police!” Farlan said “Yeah no mistake it’s them, That Wings of Freedom crest….It’s them the Survey Corps!” I said “heh as people who battle titans, they're different as expected.” Farlan said “You guys...you know.. right? “ I asked “of course” Isabel said “it’s a job, right?” Farlan answered before him and Isabel separated from me leaving some of the survey corps men to follow me.

“Now then let me see how good the survey corps really is.” I thought to myself before deciding to throw the guys for another loop only for there to be one waiting for me at the end of the building I ran through. I managed to get away only to be chased by the person again, I tried to fight my pursuer only to be stopped by someone else.

I fought the man who had stopped me only for him to speak “stop it, take a look around you.” I turned to look behind me to see Isabel Farlan and Lucilla caught by the others “Let me go you bastard! Damn it all!” Isabel said “Levi” Lucilla said I then looked back at the man in front of me. “You’re quick at reading the situation.” The man said before having all four of us arrested “I’ll ask a few questions.” he held up the 3d maneuvering gear he took off Lucilla “where did you get this? You guys are skilled with 3d maneuvering gear." Who taught you all that? he then walked up to me “You’re their leader right? Were you trained in the military?” he asked. 

I only glared at him before having my head slammed into the ground “You-!!” I heard Isabel say I looked right up at him, my head on the ground still, “I’ll ask one more time. Where did you learn 3d maneuver gear?” he asked “Not from anyone! We learnt it by ourselves!” Farlan told him “self taught you say? I don’t buy it.” the man replied

“it’s just so we’re able to raise even a bit in this dirty garbage place! People who’re used to the sunlight like you guys won’t understand!” Lucilla yelled “That’s enough let bro go don’t be cocky just because you’re soldiers.” Isabel said the man looked at all of us before kneeling down in front of me once my head was raised up to look at him.

He said “my name is Erwin Smith and yours is?” “Levi” I told him “Levi...Why don’t we make a deal?” Erwin asked “A deal?” I asked “I will let your crimes go unpunished in return lend me your strength, join the survey corps.” he said “and if I refuse?” I asked “The military police will have you considering all of your crimes. You and your friends won’t be treated very nicely, choose whichever you prefer.” he answered “Fine I’ll join the survey corps.” I told Erwin

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy and comment also please do leave kudos too.


End file.
